Back To Work
by Marymel
Summary: Morgan goes back to work after baby Greta's birth, and so does a dear friend.
**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Since I wrote a story called First Day Back, where Greg went back to work after getting full custody of Jackson, I thought it was only fair to write a story where both he and Morgan go back to work after Greta's birth. Then I thought it would be cool to have a story with Morgan and Brass. So here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy, and please review!**

Morgan sat in the rocking chair cradling her baby daughter Greta. She sighed happily and smiled as she watched the baby girl doze off to sleep. She'd loved being at home with her daughter and son Jackson, but now she was ready to go back to work. Still, she'd miss her two kids.

Jackson came in and hugged Morgan. "She sleeping?"

"Almost," Morgan whispered with a soft smile. She kissed Jackson's cheek. "I am going to miss you both."

"We're gonna miss you and daddy," Jackson said. "But I'll take care of Greta."

Morgan smiled at the sweet boy. "You'll make sure she gets her bottle and goes to sleep?"

"Yeah," Jackson said. "And I'll sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, so she won't be scared."

"Aw," Morgan said as she put one arm around Jackson. "Thank you, sweet pea."

Greg stood in the doorway and treasured the moment as his son assured his mom that he and his sister would be okay. Since Barbara moved back to Seattle, Doc Robbins' wife Judy gladly volunteered to take care of the kids. Jackson missed Barbara, but he adored Judy. So he knew they'd be in good hands.

"Jacks, you're going to be good for Aunt Judy, right?" Greg asked as he came in the room.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "Does Aunt Judy know Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?"

"I'm sure she does," Greg said. "But she knows Greta especially likes when you sing it."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah. Greta likes that song."

Morgan sighed happily, loving the moment with her family. "Judy knows our cell numbers, right?" She asked Greg.

Greg smiled softly. "Yes. They're going to be fine."

"Can we call later? Just to be sure she's okay?"

"Of course!" Greg assured her. He was going to miss the kids too.

"Mama, don't worry," Jackson told her. "I'll help Aunt Judy."

Morgan and Greg smiled at their sweet son. "Thank you," Morgan said. She kissed Jackson's cheek. "Greta is lucky to have you for a big brother."

"Yes," Greg said as he hugged Jackson. Everyone smiled at the sleeping baby. "We love you both," Greg said as he kissed Greta's hand.

Morgan stood and kissed Greta's forehead. "Mommy loves you, sweet girl. You and Jackson be good for Aunt Judy."

"We will," Jackson said. "Goodnight, Greta."

Judy watched the sweet family and smiled. "We'll be fine," she assured them.

Morgan sighed softly. "I'm going to miss you so much," she said as she kissed Greta's forehead.

Jackson hugged Greg. "We'll be okay."

"Yeah," Greg said. "We love you both." He kissed Greta's cheek.

Morgan handed Greta to Judy. "She likes when Jackson sings to her. And I made a couple of extra bottles. They're in the fridge. Oh, and Jackson likes to read a book before bed."

"I know," Judy said with a warm smile. "Jackson's promised to help me out. Right, honey?"

"Right!" Jackson said.

Morgan and Greg left and arrived at a crime lab. Later, when they walked into the warehouse the police were called to, a familiar friend greeted them.

"Oh, hi," Jim Brass said. "You must be the new CSI."

"You must be the new detective," Morgan said with a warm smile.

"How's it going?" Greg asked.

Jim sighed. "I'm okay. Retirement was not my thing."

"We missed you," Morgan said honestly.

They processed the scene and then returned to the lab. Morgan called Judy to check on the kids. She was still on the phone when she met Brass in Nick and Greg's office.

"Hey," the detective said. "We got a suspect that confessed... Oh, sorry," he said when he saw she was on her cell phone.

Morgan smiled. "Can you put Jackson back on?" She asked Judy. As soon as Jackson answered, Morgan gave the phone to Jim.

"Hey!" Jim said.

"Uncle Jim!" Jackson happily said.

Jim laughed softly. "How are you, kiddo?"

"Good! Mama and daddy had to go to work, so Aunt Judy is staying with me and Greta!"

"Oh, that's good. How's your sister?"

"She's good. She woke up and I think she had a bad dream, cause she wouldn't stop crying. But I sang Twinkle Twinkle Little Star to her, and she was okay. That's her favorite song!"

Jim smiled as Jackson talked about his baby sister and playing with his dog. He knew the little boy knew nothing of his strained relationship with his daughter Ellie. And Morgan didn't blame Jim for Ellie's actions a few years before. Jackson just loved his Uncle Jim, and the detective always said Jackson was why he knew how to smile.

Morgan smiled warmly as Jackson and Jim chatted away. He'd kept in touch with everyone, but Morgan really missed working with Jim.

"I tell you what," Jim told Jackson. "I'll let you talk to your mom, and maybe you and I can go to the park this weekend. Maybe ask Eli if he wants to come?"

"Yes!" Jackson said. He loved spending time with Warrick's son.

"Okay," Jim said as he gave the phone back to Morgan.

"All right, sweet pea. You have all your stuff ready for school? Okay. Tell Judy your dad and I will call later. Give Greta a big kiss and hug from us. I love you! Bye."

Jim smiled. "Man, I missed him."

"He missed you too," Morgan said. "We all did.

Jim smiled sadly." I missed you guys."

Morgan took a deep breath. "I'm only going to ask once...how are you?"

Jim sighed heavily. "For the first time in a long time... I can honestly say I'm okay."

"Heard from Ellie?" Morgan tentatively asked.

"Yeah," Jim said with a sigh. "Right now, she's still in the mental hospital. They may transfer her to prison later this year."

Morgan sighed deeply. She never blamed Jim for what his daughter did. She knew he blamed himself even though she and everyone said he wasn't responsible for Ellie killing people and her mother and shooting Morgan. The last year and a half, Jim stood by Ellie through her trial and conviction. Ellie seemed to finally realize that she was wrong to blame her father, and Jim realized he really had done everything he could do.

"I know this may not mean much," Morgan began. "But I am so sorry."

Jim looked surprised. "Don't be! Morgan...you are not responsible for what happened."

"Neither are you," she insisted. "Jim, you did everything you could do. She's the one who let her anger control her. Maybe now she'll get help."

"Yeah," Jim said with a sad chuckle. "You know, I once told your dad I envied him for getting a second chance with you."

Morgan gently took Jim's hand. "Ellie gave up on herself. And she's going to get help and hopefully realize what she's done. You are not to blame."

Jim smiled sadly. "Thank you."

Morgan smiled. "And you know, Jackson and Greta still love their Uncle Jim."

Jim smiled wider. "I still love them," he said honestly. "If Sofia and Eli and Jackson hadn't been there, I might've gone nuts."

"Yeah." Morgan knew Deputy Chief and her old friend Sofia Curtis had always been close to Jim. And Jim spent many hours taking care of Eli since his mom went back to work.

"I really am glad we're both back," Morgan told him. "You know...if you want to come by the house and see Jackson later, he'd love that."

Jim smiled. "So would I."

"And I think Greta would really like to see her Uncle Jim."

"Yeah?" Jim asked with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah," Morgan replied.

"I'd love to," Jim said honestly. He knew he always had a family with the team.

 **The End**


End file.
